for the love of an android
by MoonAssassin
Summary: juunanagou and pan fic.... i have it write out i just have to type it i thought i was through with it but my friends told me to continue so i will be if i ever get off my lazy but i will type the rest of it i have the chapters for my other fics ready too
1. who's that boy with the cute butt?

Disclaimer: i own nothing. and sorry for taking so long to get another story out i've been grounded and also i have the next 7 chapters already planned out and written for this.  
  
  
by:chibi amanda cha aka moon fairchild  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But b-Chan, I don't see why I have to go?" complained pan while her best friend bra briefs was dragging her through the mall. "Because you need some new clothes. How else are you supposed to get a boyfriend? If you don't look nice and look like a girl!" bra said while still dragging a protesting pan. "But b-Chan! I don't need a boyfriend. I'm fine without one!" "Pan don't be ridiculous of course you need a boyfriend! Now come' on!" bra said while tugging on pans arm to make her go faster. Just as pan started to speed up and was close to the pace her purple headed friend was at. Bra stopped all of a sudden causing pan to bump into her. "Hey b-Chan what's the big idea?" "Cute boy at ten o'clock!" "Huh? What?" pan asked with confusion written all over her face. Bra gets an exasperated look on her face and grabs pans chin and turns the raven headed girl toward where she was looking and points to the guy standing in the shadows whose whole body was showing except for his face which is covered by the shadows. As pan looked at the guy, bra said "there him, that boy, NO, correction man!" "Who him?" asked a very calm pan who had her arms behind her head. "How can you be so clam?" bra practically yelled then calmed down. As bra was calming down pan removed her hands from behind her head and said in a very calm and soothing voice "easy b-Chan, we haven't seen his face yet." With these words a sweat drop formed on bra's head. Bra started stuttering out her next words "S- s- s- s- so! Look at that bod though!" with these words pan grabbed bra and dragged her out of the mall and away from the mall and the mystery man they were staring at. As soon as they were out of the mall their mystery man turned around and turned out to be none other than  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Juunanagou, the male cyborg created by Dr. Gero with an evil smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his crystalline blue eyes. 


	2. drunken saiya-jins and an innocent andro...

Chapter 2  
  
  
--- Capsle Corp, one week after the boy incident at the mall with Bra, the whole Z crew has gotten together for their yearly reunion. Unfortunately, everyone is drunk even Vegeta, who never drinks. ---  
  
Bra has just walked up to Pan with a cup of something alcoholic in it and is also very, very drunk. "Hey, *hic* Penny! Why don't you *hic* talk to somebody in *hic* stead of standing *hic* here?"   
"Because everyone is drunk as a skunk!"   
"*Hic* Not so!" replied a drunk Bra who was trying to take a swig of the drink she had in her cup. Finally Bra got the drink close to her mouth after many failed attempts, but Pan intercepted her and snatched the drink away.   
"Hey *hic* that's mine. Get*hic* your own!" Bra said, while stumbling drunkenly trying to get her drink back from Pan. But Pan kepts moving it out of the way.   
"Sorry, B-Chan, but I think you've had way too much to drink."  
"Have not!" With these words, Bra all of a sudden passed out and fell face first into the grass. Pan heard a noise behind her, so she decided to turn around. She saw a very drunken Trunks with his arm around Marron, who was trying to persuade her uncle Juunanagou to take a sip of alcohol. Goten was off to the side smiling like an idiot. Pan walked closer and could now hear what is being said.   
"Come on, Uncle Juu, just one itsy bitsy sip! For me? Please!" Marron said, while trying to bat her eyelashes at Juunanagou, hoping to look sexy, but not succeeding very well.   
"I said no. Now go away!" snarled out Juunanagou at his niece and her friends.   
"Fine man, your loss!" Trunks said as he stumbled away with an arm wrapped around Marron's shoulders and Goten following like a faithful puppy.   
Once they had left to go to talk to all the other drunken fools, Pan walked over to talk to the only one not drunk besides herself. "Sorry about them. They get like this anytime they're drunk." Pan waved her hand toward the drunken crowd, while saying this.   
"Hnnn"  
"Don't 'Hnnn' me, Juunanagou!" Pan snaps at him.   
Bra had just woken up and pushed herself off the ground to see Juunanagou smirking and Pan practically growling.   
"Pan and Juunanagou sitting in a tree, K I S S I N" *clunk* At these words, Pan had flown from where she was standing to across the lawn where Bra was and knocked her unconscious with a single blow to the head. Pan looked up from where Bra laid to see Juunanagou with a really amused look on his face.   
"Don't start." Pan said accusingly.   
Juunanagou put an innocent look on his face while saying, "who me?" 


	3. hangover from hell

Chapter 3  
  
---Next day, Capsle Corp., Bra's room---  
  
"Man, I've got a hangover." Bra complained while grabbing her head with both hands, as if to stop the pounding going on in there.   
"Well, if you hadn't drunk so much!" Pan started, but was interrupted by Bra.  
"It was worth it though!" Pan raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing 


	4. i'm super girl A.K.A jogging with big fe...

Chapter 4  
  
--At Satan City Park, on the running track where Pan is listening to some music—  
  
  
"I'm super-girl, and I'm here to save the world," Pan sang along to her cd as she ran around the track. "I'm all alone, who's gonna save me?"   
All of a sudden Pan felt someone bump into her and knock her down.   
"Oh! Hey, watch where you're going!" Pan cried out at the person who knocked her down.   
"Then watch where you put your big feet!"   
At these words, Pan's head snapped up to see who had been insulting her. Juunanagou was standing over her smirking. "Are you going to get up or sit there and sulk all day?"   
"I'm not sulking!" Pan said indignantly.   
"Sure! So you gonna jog with me or what?" The dark-haired android said while offering his hand to her.   
"Sure, why not?" Pan said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Then the two of them started jogging. 


	5. pan and juunanagou..........DATING?

Chapter 5  
  
--Bra's room. Pan, Bra, and Marron are all in there—  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic," Bra wailed out.   
"So are you and Uncle Juunanagou dating?"   
What? NO!" Pan cried out.   
"Sure, sure." Bra and Marron said while crossing their arms across their chests and nodding their heads in an unbelieving fashion.   
"We're not!" Pan cried out.   
"We believe you," Marron said.   
"No, you don't," Pan muttered.   
"You're right, we don't." Bra said, then she and Marron glanced at each other and burst out laughing.   
"Why do I even bother?" Pan cried out and threw up her hands into the air. 


	6. its not true!

Chapter 6  
  
---At Juunanagou's apartment ---  
  
Juunanagou had just gotten out of the shower and had dressed when the doorbell rang. Toweling off the rest of his hair and dropping the towel in the hamper as he walked by, he went to answer the door. He knew who was at the door by the Ki, but still said, "Who is it?" And the answer he received really didn't surprise him.   
"You know damn well who this is. Now open up."   
Juunanagou leaned on the wall while crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, what do you want?" He said with his usual cool demeanor.   
"Juunanagou, come with me to Capsle Corp and tell everyone we're not dating! Everyone thinks we are!" Pan complained to the cyborg leaning against the wall.   
"So?" Juunanagou said.   
"So, so! Come on Juu! Please tell them. Everyone's at Capsle Corp waiting for us!"  
*sigh*   
"Fine!"  
Juunanagou gave in. Juunanangou gabbed the keys off the table, walked out with Pan and locked the door behind him. 


End file.
